


Prom Night

by Spideronsilk



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: A random guy being an ass to Dipper, Bill being a great boyfriend, Bill being a sap, Chubby Dipper, Dipper trying to be a good brother, F/F, Fluff, Human bill, M/M, Parties, Prom Night, Some social anxiety, Vandalism, no magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5733001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideronsilk/pseuds/Spideronsilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's prom night and Dipper's not one for parties but he goes to please Mabel and Bill. But Bill knows his Pine Tree well and has more planned for the night then he lets on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prom Night

**Author's Note:**

> It's nowhere near prom, but it's a night so here you go.
> 
> I based Dipper's disinterest in school and social events off myself cause I'm an anti social shut in

"Annnd...there!"

Mabel stepped back, giving her brother a once over, her sparkly face filled with a wide, perfect smile. She had somehow managed to tame his wild head of chocolaty curls and she stepped aside letting him see.  
"Mabel, what the hell!"  
She had brushed and gelled Dipper's hair back, exposing his constellation birthmark. He stood up, leaning towards the mirror and running a hand through his hair, ruining the slicked back hair and recovering his forehead.  
"Dipper what are you doing?!"  
Mabel grabbed his arm, her voice a high pitched whine, but she understood her brothers self consciousness,  
"Mabel, you already dressed me in these stupid clothes, but I draw the line at my hair."  
Mabel had dressed him in a grey-blue button up that could barley be buttoned over his bulging belly, along with brown slacks that fit a little too snug around his thick waist. He was plump and round and he felt horribly uncomfortable in the clothes his sister had picked out for him, but it was their senior prom and he would do anything to make her happy.  
Mabel crossed her arms, pouting, her sparkly, lavender dress twinkled in the dim attic light.  
"Fine. But now you need to help me with my hair!"  
Her warm smile broke over her pouting cheeks and she snatched up her brother's arm, leading him into her bright pink splattered room, her twinkling lights and glitter soaked posters hurting his tired eyes.

Dipper spent an hour poorly curling and pinning up Mabel's hair, followed by her constantly yelling and correcting him on it, till she had finally had enough. He sulked out of her room, relieved that she no longer needed him, but anxious for the night ahead, Dipper hated anything related to school; sports, clubs, the students, and dances. He even vetoed pajama day. The night was growing longer, the moon oddly big and bright, and finally Mabel announced that she was ready.

Not a moment too soon and the doorbell rang, Dipper who had been snacking on some chips to calm his nerves was eager to open the door, which was obviously one of their dates.  
The door opened to reveal a tall, lanky blond, and Dipper knew he had a yellow and black obsession but for once he didn't care, Bill was claded in a sunflower yellow button up with a sleek, black jacket hugging his slender form well with shiny gold, triangular cufflinks and black form fitting slacks to match. He had slicked back his fluffy, blond hair similar to how Dipper's had been, except Bill actually pulled the look off.

"Bill, you look-wow."  
Dipper knew his face was beet red, his cheeks and hands hot with heat, he stepped aside, letting the blond in, noticing a black backpack over one of Bills slender shoulders,  
"Hey, what's with the bag?"

Bill gave his famous toothy, mischievous smile, eyeing the shorter boy over,  
"That, my good Pine Tree, is for later. And let me say, I've never wanted to eat you're face more."

Dipper stiffened at Bills comment, sputtering gibberish and franticly looking around,  
"B-Bill stop! What if Stan hears you!"

"There's not much I don't hear, kid."  
Stan came around the corner, a beer in his hand as he headed for his spot on the couch.

"W-what? Stan?!"  
Dipper could have died right there and everything would have been fine, but all he got was Bill's high pitched, obnoxious laughter and even in his embarrassment he couldn't help but smile, god he loved that laugh.

"So is Shooting Star catching a ride with us or what?"

"Nope, Pacifica just pulled in!"  
Mabel's heels could be heard clammering down the stairs and she appeared before the boys, hair done up in a weird half up, half down hairstyle that Dipper didn't understand.  
"Oh my god Bill, you look amazing!"  
She tackled him in a hug, "We _need_ to get pictures, let me get Pacifica!"  
"Ooff! You look good too Shooting St-"  
But Mabel was out the door before he could finish his sentence. That left Dipper and Bill alone, each still mesmerized by the others good looks, "You look amazing tonight Pine Tree, I wasn't messing around."  
The compliment made Dipper's insides flutter but looking down at himself, he felt his heart fall,  
"Thanks Bill, b-but I look really fat in this, and I just want the night to be over."  
He rung his pudgy hands together and Bill pulled him in for a side hug,  
"Pine Tree, shut the fuck up. You look like a fucking dream."  
Bill nuzzeld his nose into Dipper's squishy cheek, causing the burnette to giggle,  
"Not as much as you Bill."  
A high pitched squeal can from the front door,  
"Who's ready for prom pictures?!"

~~~~~

Blinding flashes of purples, pinks, and blues, lite up the gym, with golden confetti and balloons flying through the air, bodies mashed together to synchronized beats and Dipper couldn't feel more out of place. The normally smelly, sweaty gym a glittery mess of buzzed teens and too loud pop songs. Dipper stuck to the walls like glue, except for trips to the refreshments area, which might have been too much as his bloated belly protested in pain. Bill had gone to the bathroom, but that had been about ten minutes ago and Dipper's social anxiety was starting to take hold, they had only been here for about an hour and he already longed for the comfort and safety that his room back at the shack provided. He wandered back over to the snacks, stuffing his mouth with a chocolate cupcake, when a snicker made him turn around,  
"Nice job getting to second base with that cupcake, Pines."

Dipper scowled up at a tall, red headed teen,  
"Piss off Chris, go ruin someone else's night."

"Tch, whatever fatass."

Chris and a couple of his buds wandered deeper into the mess of hot bodies, while Dipper pulled his brown jacket closer to himself to hid his large form, his face flaming red, maybe he should leave, he was having an awful time anyways. But where was Bill?

"Pine Tree, there you are!"  
Bill was suddenly behind him, wrapping his strong arms around Dipper's chunky waist,  
"Bill where the hell have you been, you've been gone forever!"

Bill stood up straight, averting his eyes and looking uncharacteristically uncomfortable,  
"Sorry Pine Tree, had to discuss something with Shooting Star."  
Dipper looked up at him in confusion,  
"What did you need to talk to Mabel ab-"

"What do you say we blow this popsicle stand?"

Bill wrapped his arm around Dipper's, stearing then both towards the exit.

"Wait, I thought you couldn't wait to be here at prom?"

Bill seemed a little jittery and Dipper struggled to keep the blonds fast pace,  
"Yeah, but you don't and I have better things planned for the night anyways."

Dipper's mind wandered back to the mysterious backpack Bill was carrying earlier, his curiousity reflecting in his eyes as he followed Bill out to his beat up, small car.

Bill rummaged through the back seat, throwing something towards Dipper,  
"Wha- Bill what are these?"

It was a plain, navy blue hoodie, along with some black sweats,  
"A change of clothes kid, I knew you wouldn't feel comfortable in what you're wearing now, so I brought something for you to change into."

Dipper looked down at the clothes and back at his boyfriend again,  
"I love you."  
He said with a cheesy smile as he gave the other a tight hug and kiss,

"Ah, ah, ah, save the kissing for later sapling, we've got business to take care of."  
And Bill held up two cans of unopened spray paint.

~~~~~~

The drove to the water tower, hastily climbing the latter and spray painted a large blue Pine Tree and a yellow triangle over Robbie's old red muffin cloud, Bill finished it off with a red, plus sign in between the two shapes, along with a lopsided heart, and Dipper couldn't help but roll his eyes,  
"Wow Bill, could you be anymore of a sap?"

Bill smirked, pulling Dipper down against him, where they sat next to their drying masterpiece, "No, that's what you're here for."

Dipper snorted at the remark, but laughed none the less.  
"Hey Pine Tree, remember how I told you you look like a dream earlier?"

Dipper raised one of his brown eyebrows at the blond, "Yeah?"

"I lied. You here now, with me, in you're stupid sweat pants and hoodie? This is a dream, one that I never want to wake up from."

They stared into each other's eyes, two mocha brown, two golden hazel, before Dipper broke the silence with hysterical laughter,  
"Oh my god Bill, if you say anything like that again I'm gonna throw myself off this tower!"

"Pine Tree, I'm serious!"  
Bill whined as he burried his face in Dipper's soft chest, the burnette's chuckles vibrating in the blond's ears.  
"If it makes you feel any better, I feel the same way. Thanks for an amazing night Bill."  
He kissed the top of Bill's ruined, blond hair, wrapping his arms around the other as they stared up at the clear night sky, the calming stars twinkling above them as they shared the silence between the two of them, leaving the loud, noisy town beneath them.

**Author's Note:**

> Cute? Not cute? Let me know  
> :3


End file.
